User blog:FilipinoWarrior/Maharlika vs Aztec Jaguar
Maharlika: The Warriors of Manila and parts of Luzon (currently Philippines), fighting raiders and tribal warriors across the island. Sucessfully defending themselves from Visayan warriors, tribal groups and moro pirates. Vassals of their Datu ''who were exempt from taxes and tribute but were required to provide military service. In times of war, the ''maharlika were obligated to provide and prepare weapons at their own expense and answer the summons of the Datu, wherever and whenever that might be. They accompanied their ruler in battles as comrades-at-arms and were given a share of the spoils. Trained at an early age due to constant raids from pirates, raiders, bandits slavers, headhunters and other conquering tribes/clans. At an early age, a boy is trained under Kali/Eskrima/Arnis which is a martial art that consists of killing or seriously maiming someone which is still used today in many militarys such as the usa, russian spetnaz and used by Bruce lee in JKD VERSUS The Aztec Jaguar: Jaguars were an elite military order in Aztec society, besides the Aztec Eagle Warrior. The life of Aztec warriors was one of constant battle, as the primary purpose of this continual warfare was to take prisoners to be sacrificed to the gods. Also good at killing people, but there were better at capturing then killing. At age 17, young Aztec men became warriors and entered formal military training. To achieve adult status, a boy had to capture his first prisoner. After capturing four enemies, he was eligible to become a Jaguar. Martial arts consist of beating down until able to be killed or captured depending on what the Aztec Jaguar chooses. '' '' WHO....IS....THE DEADLIEST? '' '' '' Medium range '' ' 'Sibat : Made from Kamagong (iron wood) with a metal spear head, made from steel with a double head edge. From Combat sibats mainly for close range start from 48 inches and grow from there, they can lead up to 58 inches or more, depending on how the user wants it. This is one of the primary weapons of the Maharlika and Timawa.' '' '' '''''Versus '''Tepoztopilli: was a common front-line weapon of the Aztec Aztec military. The tepoztopilli was a pole-arm, and to judge from depictions in various Aztec codices it was roughly the height of a man, with a broad wooden head about twice the length of the users' palm or shorter, edged with razor-sharp obsidian blades which were deeply set in grooves carved into the head, and cemented in place with bitumen or plant resin as an adhesive. This made the weapon vaguely similar to the macuahuitl or "macana", however it had a much smaller cutting edge and a longer handle, but blows had to be more carefully executed' ''' '' ''Small range:'' ''Pre colonial dual weild swords: Laced with venom coming from the King cobra. One of the deadliest snakes with venom in the world. Filipino Sword varies from size, some from 24 inches to 27inches or 26 inches to 32 inches or higher. Made from high carbon steel and able to cut through multiple people in a matter of seconds. It can also pierce chainmail when thrusted.'' ''Versus'' ''Maquahuitl: According to one source, the macuahuitl was 3 to 4 feet (0.91 to 1.2 m) long, and three inches (80 mm) broad, with a groove along either edge, into which sharp-edged pieces of flint or obsidian were inserted, and firmly fixed with some adhesive compound. The rows of obsidian blades were sometimes discontinuous, leaving gaps along the side, while at other times the rows were set close together and formed a single edge.The macuahuitl was made with either one-handed or two-handed grips, as well as in rectangular, ovoid, or pointed forms. The two-handed macuahuitl has been described “as tall as a man”.'' ''The maquahuitl also had some drawbacks. It takes more time to lift and swing a club than it does to thrust with a sword. More space is needed as well, so warriors advanced in loose formations. '' ''long range'' ''Pana: Bow and arrow. Arrows made from metal heads that are barbed and can pierce through armour and chainmail. Also has a fast draw back. '' ''Versus'' ''Atlatl: Skinny spear thrower or atlatl. Can throw arrow like spears across distances and also throw darts farthern then by hand. Can reach great range but can be innacurate, especially under pressure by attackers '' ''Special'' ''Sumpit Bakakay: Poision blow darts made from King cobra venom and other times poision from plants'' '' '' ''Versus'' ''tēmātlatl with stones: A sling that hurled stones at enemies. Can damage a persons bare skull. ''' 'Armour:' 'Caraboa armour: made from Caraboa skin, hardened to make leaher skin' 'with Kalasage: Sheild made out of ironwood. One of the hardest wood in the world to be called iron wood.' ''' Versus'' ''Cotton armour and Chimali (maize or corn) sheild with a helmet made out of wood '' The Fight will take place in a swamp y like forest. Battle: Deep in the foresta groupe of Aztec Jaguars (6) are roaming the area, trying to get familiar with the landscape for expansion and settlement. Meanwhile a group of Maharlikas(6) sent to collect treasure in the area. One of the Aztec Jaguars see's the group and convinces the others for them to use as captured slaves to gain more status for themselves. The Aztecs prepare themselves, with one of them hurling an arrow from his atlatl. The arrow nearly hits one of the Maharlikas alerting the entire group. They realize it an ambush and seek cover behind some of the trees. As the Aztec Jaguars charge with their swords and sheilds, one of them swings the Macuahuitl for the head of the Maharlika, which he dodges and uses his Talibong to thrust into the Aztec(5). It pierces the armour with ease and kills him. The Aztec uses the sling and hurls the stone into the face of the Maharlika. It doesn't kill him, but gives the enough time for the Aztecs partner to shove his tepoztopilli into the Maharlika(5). The Maharlika shoots his poision darts at one of the Aztec Jaguars, the first two hit the armour which made no damage at all. However his friend shoots an arrow from his panna into the face of the Aztec, killing him (4). The Aztec Jaguar with the atatl fires a short spear and manages to hit one of the Maharlikas in the chest (4). The Aztec then picks up his tepoztopilli and tries to ram into one fo the remaining Maharlikas. This only ends up running into the sheild which the obsidian on the spear breaks off, causing the spear to deflect off. The Maharlika with the sheild then strikes the Aztecs head in a single stroke causing his skull to split in half. (3) The last three Jaguar warriors then arm themselves with Macuahuitls and chimalis, and charge into there enemies. The Maharlika with two swords face one of the charging Aztecs. The charging Jaguar warrior swings his club while running, trying to aim for his ches or neck, but the Maharlika uses his swords block and dodge the blow caussing him to duck under and strike one of the Aztecs legs with his right sword. This causes the Aztec running to trip while the other two who were behind him also charge for the Maharlika with two swords. Meanwhile the Maharlika with the blow darts pulls out his sword and slashes the Aztec who tripped across the belly, causing a deep cut across the midsection, which then kills him(2) The two Jaguars who charge after the Maharlika tries to swing one of their club/sword at him, only leading the Maharlika to counter attack and slash his left arm. However, the other Aztec uses his sheild to defend rather then to attack offensively. The other two Maharlikas come to join the fight, which one of them calls the name of the Maharliks with two swords. The Mahrlika then turns around to see who it is, which gives a chance to the aztec with the slashed arm to swing his Macuahuitl on the back of the Maharlikas head. The Maharlika then dies from blunt concussion (2) This angers one of the Maharlikas and causes him to chop the Aztec with the injured arm head off, which then rolls into one of the bushes.(1) The Last Aztec with the chimali and Macuahuitl then stands by himself against the two Maharlikas. One of the Maharlika pulls out his sibat, but the other one tells him to go back to the boat. The Maharlika then obeys the other ones orders and then runs back into the swamp. (1) The last Maharlika then pulls out his own sword (ginunting) and Kalasag (sheild). Both warriors then engage in combat. The Aztec swings feriously with club causing the Maharlika to keep some distance even with his sheild. But eventually the Aztec then leaves himself for an opening causing the Maharlika to rush in and close the distance with his sheild to stop the full on swing from the Aztecs sword. This gives the Maharlika the oppurtunity to slash the chest, neck, and both arms. Leaving the Aztec to be a pile of body parts on the ground. The Maharlika then swings the blood off the sword and sheaths it, also packing up his other belongings and heads into the forest, to join his comrade at the beach where the boat is. Winner: Maharlika Category:Blog posts Category:Historical Warriors Category:Battles Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Real Warriors